


What's The Worst That Could Happen?

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Awkward Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mission Fic, Oblivious Black Star, Pining Kid, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monday morning, and Kid was already off to a bad start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's The Worst That Could Happen?

Monday morning, and Kid was already off to a bad start. He walked briskly down the empty corridor of the school, mentally berating himself for allowing menial distractions to make him late for class. It happened, occasionally, where something in his home or around him would be out of place, and he’d intend to merely fix that individual thing, but then he would get carried away and spend _hours_ reorganizing and perfecting the smallest details-- and it had made him late more than once.  
  
He sighed to himself, turning the corner before his classroom, and wasn’t entirely surprised to see his friend, Black☆Star, jogging down from the other end of the hallway.

“Yo, Kid!” He called loudly, completely disregarding the quiet atmosphere the school called for.  
  
Kid sighed again, and waved, hoping that his friend’s shout hadn’t drawn attention to the hallway. He watched as Black☆Star continued to speed past their classroom, so that he could walk side by side with Kid the rest of the distance. His breathing was heavy, but there was a grin on his face, and Kid nearly had to look away because the sheer _intensity_ of the other boy was so heavy.

“So, why’re you late?” Black☆Star asked.

“I had to--” Kid backtracked, slightly embarrassed to admit he’d been reorganizing his kitchenware, “--I, uh, I woke up late.”

Which was true, strictly speaking. He tended to wake up at eight, but that morning he’d gotten up at eight- _fifteen_. Kid hoped Black☆Star didn’t read into his awkward excuse, but the other boy simply laughed and gave him a rough slap on the back, in what Kid assumed was meant to be a friendly pat.

Black☆Star was often late, but Kid figured the polite thing to do would be to return the question. It didn’t hurt that he was, actually, curious. “How about yourself?”

Black☆Star looked surprised for a minute at the question, “Oh, I work out in the mornings before class, sometimes I overestimate how much time I have,” he chuckled and glanced away, ruffling the back of his hair in a way that seemed a bit shy at the admission.

He recovered quickly, and beamed at Kid. “But! It pays off, don’t ‘ya think?”

Jokingly, he scooped Kid up with one arm, and lifted him onto his shoulder. Kid yelped involuntarily, scrambling to find balance by clinging onto Black☆Star’s head. His fingers wrapped in soft blue hair, but he was unable to appreciate the texture, as embarrassment crawled up to his cheeks.

“Black☆Star!” He scolded, while the other boy snorted and started laughing.

In between huffs of laughter Black☆Star teased, “What’s wrong, Kiddo?”

Kid flushed, “Put me down.”

“Aww, I’m not gonna drop you!”

“That’s--” Kid had to admit, Black☆Star’s hold on him was strong, and he felt rather secure. But, he had his pride. “That’s not the point!”

Black☆Star’s giggling died down, and he relented, “Okay, okay, okay.”

When Kid was on the ground again, he took a deep breath, ignoring the large grin Black☆Star sent his way.

“So, don’t’cha agree that it paid off?”

Kid shot a deadpan look at his friend, who winked back at him, flexing his biceps. Meanwhile, Kid just rolled his eyes and hoped his blush wasn’t extremely obvious. He then realized they’d wasted another good fifteen minutes while fooling around, and had to wonder if Black☆Star had stalled them on purpose.

“I’m going to class now,” he sighed, “feel free to join me.”

Hooking an arm over Kid’s shoulder, Black☆Star followed the boy into their classroom, where the two were greeted by stares from their peers and a raised brow from Stein.

“Oh, finally joining us, thank you,” Stein greeted.  
  
Kid nodded, and heard Black☆Star murmur “You’re welcome,” sarcastically, softly enough so only Kid could hear. Shrugging the other boy’s arm off of his shoulder, Kid moved to sit himself in a vacant row of seats, pleasantly surprised when he was followed by Black☆Star who sat next to him rather than in the seat next to his friend, Kilik.

Stein continued on with his lecture, and Kid took the opportunity to glance around the room, and noticed Maka sitting in a corner with a few other meisters from the E.A.T. class. The curriculum for meisters included courses without their weapons, and vice versa, leaving some classes where partners were separated.

Continuing his bored stare around the room, Kid turned to the side and nearly jumped when his eyes locked onto Black☆Star’s. The other boy had his face resting on his fist, supported by the desk, and he was gazing blankly at Kid as though entranced. Kid flushed and his eyes darted around the room once more to make sure no one was paying them attention.

“Um,” he began in a whisper, but that seemed to be enough to pull Black☆Star from his trance, since the boy lit up again and straightened in his seat.

He snapped his fingers as if he’d just made a discovery, and pointed to Kid, “You blush a lot.”

Kid’s jaw dropped. The room went silent, as Black☆Star had apparently forgotten how to whisper, and had essentially announced his declaration to the entire class. He seemed blissfully unaware of the looks people were giving them, lost again somewhere inside his own head, while Kid was left facing the aftermath. While, of course, _blushing_.

The reaper coughed awkwardly into his hand.

A loud rumble from Stein’s throat had the class’s attention whipped back to the front of the room, and Kid was thankful that the professor ignored the outburst and continued on in his teaching. He let out a deep breath, and again turned to Black☆Star.

“ _Black☆Star,_ ” he hissed, quietly, “you can’t just-- _-say_ that!”

“Hm?” Black☆Star looked at him, then frowned. “What? It’s not a bad thing. It’s kinda cute.”

At a loss for words again, Kid just stared at him. Black☆Star grinned, “You’re doing it again.”

“You-- you can’t just--you don’t, you can’t, say that to your friends,” Kid whispered, though he sounded unsure of himself. Was he the one blowing it out of proportion?

Black☆Star raised a brow at him. “‘Course I can. I just did.”

Sighing, Kid decided to drop it. Of course it would be that simple to Black☆Star--everything was. He probably didn’t mean anything by it, and Kid was letting his mind race away with him, as usual. He tried to focus on Stein’s lecture again, but he already knew most of what was being taught thanks to his father, and his mind screamed in boredom. His thoughts traveled, as they often did, to his friend next to him.

Black☆Star spent a lot of time training, so he wasn’t surprised to learn he’d been working out before class. If his friend was one thing, it was dedicated. And though he’d been teasing earlier, the training did pay off. Kid had to admit if he sparred again with Black☆Star, he wasn’t certain he would win. The other boy had grown a lot in the time that Kid knew him.

Kid’s eyes trailed back to Black☆Star, who seemed to actually be paying attention to Stein for once. He gave the assassin a once-over, eyes raking over tanned skin and defined muscle, accented here and there with scars. As a reaper, his own body didn’t scar, and it didn’t build muscle mass like a human’s did, leaving him somewhat envious of Black☆Star. He knew the other boy was proud of his scars, and his body was like a monument to his achievements. Kid could admit that he was jealous. He could admit that he was jealous of Black☆Star’s body; of his scars. He wanted to see them, wanted to feel them, wanted to taste and touch and get to know every scar and the stories behind them. And it was envy, right? Kid was positive of it.

“-id. Oi, Kiddo. Kid.”

The boy in question started, blinking and realizing he’d been staring at Black☆Star’s tattoo, and then met his friend’s amused gaze.

“Er, sorry, what?”

Black☆Star snorted. “It’s time to leave, Death God. Class is over.”

“O-Oh, right, yeah,” Kid stammered, nearly tripping over his chair in his haste to stand.

His friend watched in amusement while the reaper coughed awkwardly and straightened himself, glancing around the now-empty classroom to be certain no one saw him fumbling. He looked back to Black☆Star, whose warm smile at him made his stomach turn, and he cleared his throat before gesturing towards the door,

“Shall we?”

Black☆Star nodded, turning on his heel to head out of the room. Kid’s eyes were trained on the floor, his head so lost in thought that he jerked in surprise when he ran directly into his friend’s back. He peered upwards, met by an expression of concern that seemed odd on the other boy’s face. Kid looked from Black☆Star’s face, to the door, then back to Black☆Star.

His brow furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

Black☆Star pursed his lips, “I wanna ask you that.”

“Ah?”

Kid stepped back as his friend stepped forward. Black☆Star cocked his head curiously.

“You seemed weirdly distracted in class. Like, more than just boredom.”

At the worst times, it seemed, Black☆Star could be incredibly perceptive, and Kid cursed it at the moment, since he _really_ did not want to talk about the thoughts he couldn’t really explain himself.

He backtracked for some excuse, “Oh.” Dammit.

Black☆Star moved too quickly for Kid to respond, slapping his palm over Kid’s forehead and moving directly into his personal space.

“Wh-”

“D’you have a fever’?” He leaned in thoughtfully, “Can reapers even get sick?”

Kid could feel the blood rushing to his face, burning his cheeks, Black☆Star’s hand and proximity making him feel like, yeah, maybe he could be sick. Except.

“N-no, our immune system is strong enough to repel any infection.” He hoped his voice was even.

“Hm. Weird. You’re really warm right now.” Kid nearly whined when the hand pulled away from his forehead, and he stood somewhat dazed and confused by his tumultuous feelings while Black☆Star merely shrugged, turned away, and began rambling about something inane. Collecting himself, Kid took a deep breath, exhaled, and followed his friend out of the classroom.

They walked silently side by side for a few moments, passing clusters of students rushing to get to their next class, before Black☆Star spoke again.

“Oh, I forgot to ask you! What do you have goin’ on, say, tonight?”

Kid glanced at him curiously, “Nothing in particular, why?”  
  
Did he want to hang out? The thought alone made Kid’s stomach flutter a bit, and he tried to ignore the feeling. He’d hung out alone with his friend plenty of times, it would be nothing different.

Clasping his hands together, Black☆Star beamed at Kid, and jumped in front of him, halting their progress.

“Awesome,” He exclaimed, “‘Cause I accidentally signed up for a two-meister mission, and you can be my partner!”

Kid’s brow furrowed. “You what?”

“Well, you see,” Black☆Star chuckled, “I might have just grabbed the first available third rank mission without exactly,” he paused, “ _reading_ it.”

“You did, did you. And how does that involve me?”

“Well, it’s not just a two-meister mission, it’s a two _person_ mission. As in, no weapons. And you’re the only other meister I know who can really fight without a weapon, so.” Black☆Star trailed off, staring at Kid hopefully.

Kid ignored the way blue eyes begged him, and made his skin tingle. He didn’t particularly feel like engaging on another mission when he’d just gotten back from an excursion with his weapons the day prior, and fighting against anything without weapons was always exhausting. But. At the same time. It was Black☆Star asking him. Just Black☆Star. There was a nagging feeling to give into whatever the assassin asked of him, anything to spend time with him made him feel pleasantly dizzy...

“I guess it can’t be helped then,” Kid resigned.

Then, abruptly, Kid’s feet were off the ground and he let out an embarrassing yelp as Black☆Star hoisted him into the air in an exaggerated hug. His arms were pinned to his sides by stronger ones which curled around his midsection, so Kid was essentially stuck while Black☆Star thanked him and other students milled about, glancing and whispering, causing Kid’s cheeks to redden again.

“Thanks, Kid!” Black☆Star shouted, excessively loud, but entirely sincere, to the amusement of the students around them. While Kid appreciated the sentiment, he also wanted to maintain his pride.

Kicking back at Black☆Star’s knees, he hissed, “Black☆Star, put me down. Now.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The other boy huffed and relented, dropping the reaper to his feet unceremoniously.

“Thank you,” Kid murmured, more to himself than the boy who had already moved on down the hallway, yapping as though Kid could hear him through the throng of students pushing past. He sighed and continued forwards, matching his pace with Black☆Star’s again.

“--and anyway, I thought it sounded ridiculous, but Soul was _convinced_ that it was gonna work, so--”

Looked like he hadn’t missed much.

They wove along down the hallways of the school, heading towards their next class, Black☆Star talking animatedly the entire way, with minimal interjections from Kid, though the dark haired meister found it relaxing in a way. He enjoyed listening to the other boy talk, and admired his enthusiasm, and always ended up with a smile on his face when he entertained his friend’s stories. It didn’t hurt that Black☆Star had a habit of hanging his arm over Kid’s shoulder when they walked together, and the sense of camaraderie brought warmth to his body in a way his other friends didn’t, which--

“Hey, guys!”

Kid broke from his musings at the sound of Maka’s voice cutting through the bustling of the hallways, and he looked up to see her bound towards them, and fall into step at Black☆Star’s side. She smiled at them both, and Black☆Star stopped talking long enough to greet her and throw his other arm around her shoulders. Kid smiled quietly back at her, and then Black☆Star was back to recalling another escapade he’d had with Soul, and then Maka was laughing, and his chest was warm and everything felt alright.

When they reached their classroom, they found their weapon partners already seated in the back of the room, and they joined their friends eagerly.

Black☆Star slammed cheerily into the seat next to Tsubaki, “Did ‘ya miss me?”

“Of course, Black☆Star.” Tsubaki answered his grinning face and ruffled his hair a bit while he laughed.

Kid ignored the small curl of jealousy at the ease they shared, and turned his attention to his own weapons, seated next to Tsubaki.

“Hey Kid, did you manage to get to class on time without us?” Liz teased, acting as though she knew what he was going to say.

He sniffed, “Not exactly.”

Patty laughed, “Don’t worry, tomorrow I’ll wake ya’ up like usual!”

Patty’s version of “Waking Kid Up” consisted of her body slamming directly on top of him while he slept, usually ending with him wheezing and her rolling in a fit of laughter at the edge of the bed.

He grimaced at them, “Actually, that won’t be necessary,” Patty looked disappointed, “apparently Black☆Star and I are departing for a mission this evening.”

Tsubaki, who had been discussing class material with Maka just previously, immediately turned sympathetic eyes on him. “Oh, did Black☆Star get you to agree to it? Sorry about dropping it on you like that.”

Patty and Liz turned to her in surprise, looking between Kid and Tsubaki curiously.

“Not at all, it’s fine,” Kid reassured her.

“Yeah, Tsubaki,” Black☆Star chimed in, leaning in over Kid’s shoulder, “He was practically begging to come on the mission with me!”

Soul snorted and Tsubaki raised a skeptical brow.

“Hardly,” Kid scoffed, but he was smiling.

“Pfft. Anyone who gets to see me in action is a lucky bastard. Consider yourself blessed, Kiddo, that I deigned you worthy,” The assassin teased, puffing his chest and putting his hands on his hips.

Their friends laughed, and Maka swatted at the assassin, telling him to pretend to be a bit humble, but it was also in that moment that Kid really, _really_ wanted to kiss Black☆Star, and it was then that Kid realized he was really, _really_ screwed.

He nearly forgot to breathe until Liz asked him a question and he had to answer, forcing him to take a few deep breaths, much to her concern. He brushed off the concerned look and answered her question, but despite his steady voice, his heart was still racing and his head was dizzy, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how he _wanted to kiss one of his best friends_. He was thankful that his friends were distracted and talking amongst themselves, because he didn’t think he could explain why his face was flushed or why he couldn’t stop shifting on his feet.

Monday morning, and Death The Kid had a _crush_.


End file.
